


Enough To Go Around

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: Starkbucks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky and Tony have matching baggage, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Tension, Steve is totally into it, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Takes place after part two in the series. Steve and Bucky are settled into a new home. Tony comes over for brunch, aiming to learn to get along with Bucky for the sake of his boyfriend. Bucky makes that incredibly difficult and then easier than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: In this chapter, Bucky uses a homophobic slur in an endearing, kinky context, like how a dom might call his sub a "slut". It's not said with hate or malice, but I still felt like it deserved a content warning.

Steve is just slipping his boots on when there's a knock at the door that makes his heart skip a beat. He opens up promptly, smile wide and warm. Things between him and Tony have been going really well, and he _is_ a little nervous about today, about the first time the three of them will be spending time together, but that doesn't dampen how good it feels to see his boyfriend.

Tony is in equally good spirits. He feels secure with Steve, certain enough now that what they have works, and it's real, and it's here to stay. It's taken some time and a lot of effort to learn to be okay with Steve's, em, _relationship of ambiguous nature_ with Bucky, but he's consistently been getting what he needs, and ultimately that's what matters. 

Tony steps inside when prompted and the two of them kiss. He intends it to be just a sweet little thing, an intimate greeting, but Steve wraps his large arms around the shorter man and pulls him in, deepening the kiss and holding him there as he channels some of the excitement and adoration that's been building up in anticipation of today. When the kiss breaks, Steve is still wearing that winning smile that makes people trip over their feet for him, and Tony is slightly flushed and grinning.

"I, um, I was just on my way out. We had an accident this morning, broke every egg in the house. It's... a long story and not worth telling. I'll be back soon, though, okay? Just make yourself at home." Steve can't help himself, he kisses Tony again, just a peck this time, and then he's out the door.

Every worry Tony ever had about today has been completely forgotten, left off somewhere between the feeling of Steve's chest against his own, and the feeling of their tongues meeting. Forgotten, of course, until he sees Bucky leaning against the wall of the entryway.

Bucky is... well, it's not like he'd ever openly admit to being jealous as fuck. It's not his place, his time. Whatever they have is more than enough and he knows really damn well that Steve would pick him over Tony. He's done so before. They'll always be a close as can be, brothers, if not more. But that doesn't mean he doesn't crave what Tony has. At least in some sort of way. The physical touches alone aren't unusual between him and Cap, but the kissing? Yeah, even the male affection culture of the 1940s doesn't do that without romance. Especially not kisses like the ones he just saw.

"Stark." He nods, weirdly glad that his new arm and all of the other upgrades he's gotten are supposedly even better than Tony's technology.

"Barnes," Tony returns in identical flatness. He stands there a minute, awkwardness starting to seep in, and then forces himself to move on. He slips into his default conversation topics -- technology improvements and the stuff he owns. "So, how do you like the house? Those guys ever come and change out the glass in the skylight in your bedroom? Or, um, I guess I assume you ended up in the second bedroom. Rather than Steve's." Well fuck, he's now just made things more awkward for himself.

"I sleep on the floor in the living room," Bucky retorts with a snort before he pushes himself away from the wall with his shoulders and leads the way to the kitchen. "Do you want coffee or something?"

That... does not answer the question he didn't know he _needs_ an answer to until he accidentally came up with it, and not knowing if Steve shares his bed with another man is starting to get under his skin to a level that surprises him. He follows into the kitchen. "Sure, yeah, coffee would be great. But, um, seriously though. How's your room? Have everything you need?"

He just arches an eyebrow and starts the kettle, glad Steve bought a French press a few days ago so he doesn't have to mess with the monster of a coffee machine. "Aren't you one considerate landlord? As I said, I sleep in the living room in front of the fire place. I don't have a room, it's not like I own anything worth putting in one anyway."

Tony feels just the slightest inclined to argue with Bucky to _stop being so weird_ , but the relief that they don't sleep together puts him in good enough spirits to let it drop. "Right, okay, well... We could change that, if you want. Get you set up with whatever it is that would make it worth having a bedroom. It’s just that Steve loves you, I wanna make sure I do what I can to help you be happy." And right now Tony might _feel_ like that's coming from a place of altruism, but deep down, it's definitely a survival reflex. Bucky is Steve's favorite, so keeping Steve happy and loving him means keeping Bucky happy.

Buck arches an eyebrow and looks back over his shoulder. "What happened to wanting me dead because I killed your parents and ruined everything?"

His jaw goes tense, eyes harden, and he responds after a slow exhale. "Steve happened to that. If you didn't notice five minutes ago, I'm kinda crazy for the guy. You're a matched set, an inseparable pair, so if I wanna be with him--which I do, more than I've wanted anyone--then I have to make my peace with the past."

Okay, so maybe he smirks slightly at that. So what if it feels really damn good to hear Tony call them a "set" and a "pair"? It's not like he's wrong. Bucky gets out milk and sugar and uses the perfect amount because he always observes, listens, and remembers these days. 

"Here." After putting the mug down in front of Tony he grabs one for himself--black--and then sits down at the kitchen island.

Tony takes a seat as well. "Does it bug you?" He can't help but ask. "Do I bug you?"

Once again, Bucky arches an eyebrow. "You really wanna know that?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"Steve doesn't treat me any differently. It's not a problem." He could just flat out lie but that would be too easy.

He looks a little skeptical. "Why... wouldn't I wanna know that? That seems like the ideal answer."

Bucky just shrugs and takes a sip from his coffee. "Figured you had better things to think about than my feelings."

With a sigh, "Okay, what part of, 'I love Steve and Steve loves you, so I have to at least try to kind of care about you' are you not getting here?"

He snorts with disbelief. "So? What do you get from me potentially telling you I hate you for it?"

"We're not gonna get anywhere if we're not dealing in honesty, Barnes. If this was just some dinner we had to suffer through and that was that, then sure, let's bullshit each other all day. But it's not. I've got a lot of life left, God willing, and I really wanna spend it with Steve, which means spending a good chunk of it with you, too. I know you don't have anything to lose here so it probably doesn't matter that much to you, but _I_ can't afford to let things between us just... I can't just slap a band-aid on it and ignore it while it festers. I've gotta look it in the face and deal with it."

Something inside Bucky really fucking hates the fact that Tony is so damn ready to "deal with it" and his mouth gets a cruel twist. "Yeah? Well, I fucking hate you for what you have with him and I could do without you. I'm pretty sure I could make him happy in that way, too, so for all I care we don't need you, get the fuck out," he says bluntly. There's nothing in his face or tone of voice that tells if he's honest or just trying to fuck with Tony. In the end it's a little bit of both.

Tony is _remarkably_ level-headed right now. Maybe age really is doing something good for him. "I can deal with you hating me, we both know the feeling's been mutual, and I could probably learn to deal with you having what I have with him even though I'll never have what you do. But I'm not going anywhere."

Now that's kinda surprising. Bucky keeps his face in check, still not quite sure how he wants to handle all of this. "Yeah well, we'll see about that," he says cryptically and just stares into his mug.

He narrows his eyes. "We'll see about _what_ , exactly?"  
It still feels good to get under Tony's skin and he bites back a grin. Somewhat. "About you not going anywhere."

That level-headedness is swiftly wearing out. "Huh. Weird. Y'know, it really makes you think... being with Steve... he rubs off on you, right? I mean, fuck, he's got me trying to make peace and have brunch with the guy who murdered my mom! But even after all this time with him, you're still this much of an asshole. I can't even imagine what a nightmare you are by default." Tony pauses half a second and tacks on, "Unless you're just gonna blame _that_ on the programming, too."

"That's more like it." Bucky grins fully now. This is the Tony he can handle, the one he's used to, the one he knows how to deal with. "Don't worry, everything that's left is all me. Just the way I've always been. Kinda makes you wonder what he has to think of you if he still picked me over his boyfriend."

"Doesn't make me wonder at all," Tony says coolly. "Steve picked you because he'll always go after the one who's more broken, who needs more saving. He is a hero, after all. Only thing it says about me is that he thinks I'm capable of handling myself. That he trusts me to be okay without him."

His grin keeps widening and he gets up, walking past Tony and leaning to whisper in his ear. "See, and that's why if I did hate you and wanted to get rid of you, I could and you know it."

He smirks. "Yeah, you could. And by all means, if you wanna prove that I'm the only one here who _actually_ loves him, then go right on ahead and get rid of me."

"That's the thing, maybe you are. Maybe you just have the wrong concept of love. I'm not sure I care if the end result is right. You know, me being with Steve, you being alone. It's like a job." Bucky pats Tony's shoulder with his metal arm. "Doesn't matter how or why, as long as your mom is dead."

His arms are folded and resting on the counter top as Bucky pats his shoulder and pushes him over the edge of reasonable. Tony uses his finger to tap a button on the inside of his wrist, which makes a micro-blaster fold out into the palm of his hand with a speed and lack of sound that makes it almost imperceptible. A tech idea stolen from a certain web-slinger he knows and modified for his own purposes. He twists just enough to project a sizable pulse of energy into Bucky's abdomen from the concealed weapon, and uses the incredibly brief opening to get to his feet and face the bigger man.

Bucky didn't exactly expect that much impact but he knows he's been working up to this. So when he tumbles back with a growl, he's already ready to retaliate. Well, in a way. He just uses his superhuman and now also further improved reflexes to grab both of Tony's wrists, making them face out and away from him as he pins the smaller man against the kitchen island with his hips. "That's the kind of shit I missed, that's the man I was looking forward to seeing today."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tony growls, pinned but well aware he could turn the tides with the rest of his hidden armory if it really came down to it. "You want me pissed enough to wanna blast that pretty new arm off _again_? I mean mission fucking accomplished, but what is your **problem**?"

"Change," Bucky says calmly. "Everything's fucking changing. I'm not actually sure I'm still the same obnoxious asshole I used to be and I really don't want to deal with your better man bullshit, okay?" He lets go of Tony's hands but stays just as close. "I love Steve, I love how happy he is with you and unless you're going to fuck this up I won't come between you guys, okay? Fucking relax. You don't have to lick my ass to make him happy, I definitely feel much better like this. I'm already jealous so don't make this so damn bad by acting all nice and shit."

"You're jealous so you make yourself feel better by talking about how you don't give a shit that you murdered my parents?!" _Wait. Wait, hold on, what?_ He’s belatedly catching up to the real point there. "Wait... you're actually jealous?"

"Yeah, so what?" Bucky shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Is that really that surprising?"

"... Yes?" _Obviously?_ "What could you possibly have to be jealous of? There's nothing you couldn't have with him."

"Have you seen you?" Bucky scoffs. "The way he looks at you and the way you look at him? And just because I would love to kiss Steve like that or fuck him through the wall while you watch doesn't mean I can or _should_ have that."

"While I watch?" Tony asks with an arched eyebrow and a bit of a grumble. "What, you wanna rub in even more how much I'll never be what you are to him or something? Jesus."

There's actually a hint of a blush on Bucky's cheeks and he pulls away quickly, turning around to get to his empty coffee mug again. "You look really fucking good when you break okay? Forget that I said anything."

That catches him off guard and he stares for a long moment, cranks turning in his head as he processes that. His voice is lower, leading, more sure when he speaks again. "No. What do you mean, I look good when I break?"

"Just that. You're an impulsive asshole, borderline alcoholic, you're just as messed up as the rest of us," Bucky tries to explain without putting any weight into it. "But you usually have that shred of control, of dignity, of sanity left. Until you don't. Being responsible for that, pushing you to that breaking point, preferably without hurting the people you love, is... I..." He growls and shakes his head. "Forget it."

Well, he definitely likes hearing that he comes off as controlled, dignified, and sane most of the time, but that's only half of why he's arching an eyebrow and smirking like a bastard. "Barnes... are you saying that you're _into me_?"

That's actually easier to admit than the whole fucked up kinky stuff. He just shrugs and nods. "Yeah."

Still leading, "But like, in this really fucked up way where everything you wanna do with me is so far outside the realm of normal you're not sure anyone else could recognize it as you being into me?"

Bucky turns to face Tony properly again, slightly frowning. "Yes?"

He gives a thoughtful little hum of a noise and leans back against the counter, propping his elbows on it. "Huh." He shrugs, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"Don't worry, you're Steve's and I'm not going to mess with your guys's relationship in any way."

"What do you mean?" Tony looks a little worried. "You think Steve would have a problem with it?"

"I sure as hell don't know how to bring it up. 'Hey, so you know, I've been in love with you all my life, you're my soulmate and also can we bang your boyfriend together and do a ton of fucked up stuff to him?" Bucky deadpans.

"That seems like the perfect way to bring it up," he says honestly. He clears his throat and tugs at his pant leg a little. "I guess... I guess he might not be so into the fucked up stuff. Admittedly, my efforts have maybe been too subtle for him to notice, but I'm starting to doubt he's got it in him."

"Depends on what you want to do, I guess." It's strange to find common ground like _this_ but it's actually pretty enjoyable.

"Like you said, I'm just as fucked as the rest of you, but most of the time I'm managing to hold myself together. Forcing myself together is more accurate, I guess. In some way, it feels really good to stop. To break. I'd like to know what it feels like for that to happen when it's not being caused by a whole bunch of traumatic shit going on."

"You want Steve to break you?" Buck absently licks his lips. "I'm pretty sure I could teach him how to. And from what I know about him... he secretly loves dirty talk. All those filthy words he never uses himself. Maybe take it from there."

"I want that," he admits quietly. "I want that a lot."

"I can talk to him," Bucky offers with a shrug, still not even really considering the whole threesome thing.

With a nervous smile, Tony shrugs. "If nothing else, it'll, uh, it'll be good bonding for you and me, right? I bet he'd buy it on that angle alone."

"Bonding?" Bucky can't help but chuckle. "So you really want me to be there, huh?" Suddenly, he's back in Tony's face again, hip to hip, his hands on Tony's waist, lips next to his ear. "Tell me one thing. One thing that's so far outside the realm of normal you're not sure anyone else could recognise it as being into me."

His pulse speeds up with the very first thing that comes to mind. He doesn't want to admit to _that_ , so he tries to think of something else, but now that's all he can think of so after a moment he just comes out with it. "I wanna immobilize you with Vibranium. Ankles, wrists, mouth. And I want to let every still-living innocent person that you've hurt do anything and everything they want to you while you're bound and helpless and have no choice but to just take it. I wanna watch you go from hating it to giving in and letting it cleanse you of all the guilt you must be harboring deep down. And when everyone else is finished, that's when I get my turn."

That is **not** what Bucky had expected and he stiffens slightly. But so does his cock. "Your turn?"

"Yeah," his voice is low and in control again, feeling the way Bucky reacts. "I don't have real concrete specifics there. It changes every time I use that to get off."

Fuck. Bucky's eyes darken and he leans in, breath now ghosting over Tony's neck. "Give me the last time, Stark. And I'll tell you what you'd get for it."

"After you murdered my parents, there was a video made of hundreds of people talking about how much good they did. Dad's was... well, that was a lot of revisionist history. But mom's? Every word of it was true. I made you watch it, shoved it right into your brain so you couldn't look away, so you had to hear what you did not just to me, but to the world, while I used your throat and tested out just how long a super-soldier can go without air."

He chuckles darkly and finally his lips find Tony's skin. "I don't give a shit about the world, Stark. I don't give a fuck about the people I've hurt outside of the world I live in now. Steve, you, maybe the other Avengers and that's it. If _you_ want to hurt me, I'll let you. Everyone else can go fuck themselves."

The feel of Bucky's mouth is surprisingly electric, sends want pulsing down his body, and he exhales shakily. Tentatively, Tony reaches out to curl fingers in the larger man's shirt, clutching the fabric over his stomach, and he tilts his head just slightly, making room for more. "Well, then what if I wanna see you get used like that just for my own sake?"

"Then I'd say see if you can bring me down like that and you can do whatever you want. The winner takes it all." He kisses over Tony's pulse, knowing all too well that Steve could come back any time but actually somewhat wanting him to see this. "If I win, however..."

With an obnoxiously cocky smirk, Tony responds, "Just you and me? We both already know how that would go, Barnes. If it weren't for Steve, I'd've killed you already."

Bucky chuckles. "Mhm, you keep telling yourself that, that I was on the top of my game when you smacked me down." His thumbs stroke over Tony's hip bones. "But let's entertain the thought, shall we? That maybe, just maybe, I win. Do you want to know what I would do, Stark?"

Every thought about Steve--what he would think or feel or do if he knew this was happening--is totally gone now. Tony is far too lost to his own depravity. "Tell me, Buck. What would you do if I was at your mercy?"

"I'd be gentle, actually. Take you out of your head with pleasure you've never felt before. Absolute overload. Some pain, too, of course. Your nipples, your cock and balls... but not as the main focus. The main focus would be breaking you down with need and desperation so much you beg me to fist you with my metal arm. I've seen the way you look at it."

He groans quietly at the mental image, eyes closing to focus on it all the more. "Pleasure I've never felt before? What do you think that is, aside from your metal arm?"

"My cock reaming your ass wide open. Steve is big but I'm bigger and willing to fuck you much harder without touching your own hard on at all. I'd milk you dry, Tony."

He groans again, hips pushing softly against Bucky's as his arousal builds. "Yes," he whispers. "More, Buck, please. Keep talking to me."

"I'd make you forget everything else. Choke you until you almost pass out before I bring you back by crushing your balls. Use your face until you're nothing but a fucked out mess and are addicted to my cock."

"If you're bigger than Steve, I don't think that'd take long, using my face until I can't take it anymore," he comments with a teasing smile. "I'm pretty new to the whole cock sucking thing, truth be told."

"Who says I'll stop when you think you can't take it anymore?" Bucky grins and kisses along Tony's jaw. "I'll turn you into my personal faggot fuck doll, Stark. No more suit, no more money, no more responsibility apart from pleasing me and Steve with your body."

A shudder runs up his spine at the word faggot and he tenses a little. "You know you're really not supposed to use that word anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Bucky grins. "Don't worry, that's for you and you alone."

He looks up at Bucky and holds his gaze for a moment. "That's, um... that's new. That thing you're playing with. I think I might like it."

"New, really? You not having to think and worry anymore? Drowning in bliss?"' He cups Tony's face with one hand. "Oh the things I could show you, Stark." First stop: kissing.

That touch is tender, and it's getting Tony all turned around inside. "Degrading me like that," he clarifies, trying to keep himself on the track where Bucky is just for depraved lust, not these weird feelings that seem to be coming out of nowhere.

Bucky doesn't bother replying, he just leans in and connects his lips with Tony's. It's a completely different kiss from what had happened between Steve and Tony earlier. This one is claiming and much more raw but in no way less passionate or heavy with emotion.

His head is a mess of confusion as those feelings intensify and he doesn't even notice as his body puts them on full display. He wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, drawing himself as close as possible as he opens his mouth to be taken. Tony relaxes into his submission enough to give soft noises as they kiss.

Which, of course, is what Steve sees and hears as he steps back into the apartment. He lets out a shocked gasp and blushes fiercely but he definitely doesn't feel betrayed. _They're beautiful together_ is all that crosses his mind.

Bucky takes Tony down the rabbit hole and moans slightly as well as he takes more and more of his mouth, hands keeping him in place even as he hears Steve. He doesn't let the kiss end before he's done.

Tony does try to pull away when he hears Steve, panic suddenly racing through his chest and his eyes shooting open, but the way Bucky just holds him there, forces him to keep taking his tongue, it makes Tony's cock pulse and his head swim. When the other man does finally pull back, he averts his gaze entirely from both of the super soldiers, breath heavy and face flushed.

Steve bites his lip. "D-don't stop. For my sake, I mean."

Bucky slowly, almost reluctantly, lets go of Tony. "No, I don't mean to intrude. He's still _your_ boyfriend."

Tony exhales slowly, guilt creeping in and wrapping around his heart. What was he doing, touching someone else like that? Talking to him like that? He always has the same first instinct in situations like these. Run, avoid, shut down. "I- I'm sorry. That was really fucking stupid, I'm sorry, I should go," and he pushes off the counter.

But there's no way Bucky or Steve would let him leave like that. They both reach out immediately, Buck being a little faster because he's closer. "Don't."

Steve joins them and nods. "Please don't go, Tony. Please. I get it, I really do. You two looked so beautiful together and I'm the last person who will judge you for... falling for Bucky."

The winter soldier lets out an amused chuckle. "Are you now, Rogers?"

"Shut up, Barnes."

"I'm not _falling_ for him," Tony insists sharply, walls coming back up. "We were just... _talking_ and one thing led to another. Purely physical," he insists again. Because the more you deny something, the more believable it is, right?

Bucky sighs and pulls away. "Yeah, whatever Tony says, I guess. I'll leave you two to it for now." He just pours himself the remaining coffee and leaves for the balcony.

Tony watches Bucky leave, a little more guilt getting added to the pile.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve frowns and tilts Tony's head up with his knuckles. "I'm not mad if it's just physical either. I love you both, I like the idea of you two getting along.

He gives his attention fully to Steve when it's taken. "You're... you're really not hurt? _At all_? Like, not even a little bit?"

Steve blushes fiercely but shakes his head. "I... I didn't know how to ask but I've been fantasising about you and him together quite a bit."

He stares and blinks a few times. "F-... fantasizing? _About us together_? Do you really mean that like I think you do?"

He ducks his head and pulls away, obviously very ashamed. "Yes? I mean... uhm, I'm sorry?"

"No. No, don't... don't apologize. 'Cause if you don't have to apologize for thinking about it then... I don't either, right?"

"Of course not." Steve chuckles softly. "I didn't expect you to take it well, with everything that's happened, you know? But if you're into him... I mean, it, then please. Please lemme watch sometimes?"

Tony glances towards the balcony for a second, then looks back at Steve. "This whole... what you walked in on, it started with Barnes wanting _me_ to be the one who watches," he admits quietly, not wholly sure how Bucky would take him talking about it.

Steve flinches slightly. "What... what did you say?"

"Long story short, I told him I was interested," he says with a nervous laugh. "He's got some pretty… unconventional interests." Tony treads lightly, even less sure if Bucky would be upset with Tony just spilling everything. "Hearing about them is what got me all... Well, like what you walked in on."

Biting his lip, Steve ducks his head once again. "I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't love to be like that with Buck, too. But you don't have to play along with me or him or whatever just to make me happy, you know that, right?"

Hearing it put so plainly like that, that Steve wants to be physical with Bucky, it does sting. But remembering that he isn't because at least in this, he puts Tony first, helps a lot. "Maybe... maybe we could just... try it out? The three of us. And neither of us does that kind of stuff with Bucky alone until we're all sure that we're comfortable with that happening. Could that work?"

"Anything you want, baby," Steve says immediately. "You're the one that counts here."

Tony breathes a small sigh of relief and nods. "Thank you."

"Do you want to go to your place? Or should I tell Buck to go for a run?" Steve offers softly.

"No," he returns just as softly. "No, I wanna talk about this with him."

Steve nods. "Okay. I'll make the food, you go get him?"

Tony nods, but before he goes anywhere he pulls Steve into a kiss, long and deep, the length of their bodies pushed together and heat flowing off of Tony.

Steve can't help but moan into it, dragging it out as long as he can. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Cap. I really just wanna stay right here and kiss you everywhere," he leans in, trailing a few kisses over Steve's neck as he speaks, "Especially the places that drive you crazy. But I should really wait. You want me to bring Barnes in, or talk to him on my own?"

"I trust you. Just handle it however you want to," Steve says with a smile. "We can kiss like that some more later."

Tony plants a few more kisses and murmurs a few more 'I love you's. He can't help that Steve always makes him feel all warm and helplessly romantic. Soon, he pries himself away and heads out to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky is busy sipping on his coffee, pretending not to care.

"Hey," he greets softly as he closes the door behind him. "Steve's gonna start cooking."

He nods and turns his head only for a moment. "That's nice."

"He's pretty excited." Tony steps closer as he speaks. "About what he walked in on. About what I want. I mean I didn't go into details, I guess I don't have details to go into, but... that I want to see how it goes, all three of us touching each other like that."

"Together?" Bucky arches an eyebrow. "You think that's going to go well?"

Tony arches an eyebrow back. "What? Isn't that what we were talking about in there? You wanting to see me break? Showing Steve how to do it? Or me watching how you take him?"

"That's two people together, one person watching," Bucky retorts. "I can barely hold back with you, how the fuck am I supposed to get my priorities straight?"

"You don't think you and Steve would both be hands on in that first scenario?" His voice lowers, and he gets right up to Bucky. "Telling him how to kiss me, or how tight to hold me down, while you're pushing inside of me? Or putting him on his knees to swallow you down and get you as hard as your arm while you're working on getting me to take a third finger? Come on, Buck, you seem like an imaginative guy."

"You sounded like you also wanted to play with me on the receiving end and I won't do that with Steve around. I'm not going to give him another person he has to take care of." But fuck, yeah, Tony is right, he does have some imagination.

His eyebrows go up a little. "You... wait, you'd do that at all? You on the receiving end was just a fantasy, I didn't expect you would ever be interested in going down for me in any circumstance."

"If it were the only way you'd go down for me..." Bucky shrugs.

"You want me that bad, huh?" Tony grins, but then shakes his head. "Nah, it's a fantasy and it can stay that way. You can have what you want without that."

"And what do you want, exactly?" Aside from Steve, maybe. That's obvious.

"I, uh, I wanna try it out," he says with a shrug, acting a lot more casual than he feels. "See how it goes. One time. Not going in with any expectations of it ever being more or happening again. Just trying out this fantasy we all have, no strings."

Bucky nods and turns his head back to look out over the beautiful land behind their apartment. "No strings." Fuck, the idea of getting to be with Steve and Tony and then potentially losing it again? He swallows.

"I don't wanna make promises I can't keep," he offers quietly, watching what's going on in Bucky's expression. "And I know how destructive my ego can be. I just... I really need to take it step at a time. No strings means no promises it'll become anything, but also... But also no promises that it won't turn into something, if everyone ends up wanting that. Are you sure you can be okay with what I'm asking for?"

"No, not really," Bucky says with a snort. "But I'll handle it."

"What do you want?" Tony's question is genuine.

"All or nothing, basically. I don't think giving me a taste and then telling me I can never have it again will go very well." Especially because he's been craving that general kind of closeness for decades now.

He nods slowly. "I'm afraid of there being a limit to how much I can be okay with, in terms of you and Steve. That maybe having **something** with him that you don't is the only thing that keeps me together with all of the things only you two have. But I know that if I try, and I'm okay, it'll be a lot better for everyone."

"All of the things only we two have?" Bucky leans back and looks at the bright blue sky. "Yeah, okay, I get that."

"I told Steve how it started. How listening to you talk about the unconventional stuff you like is what got my motor running so hard. Have you ever talked about that kind of thing with him? Kink?"

"A little, yeah. He knows how fucked up I've been all my life. But it's not exactly a topic that comes up often." Bucky shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tony nods, a little relieved. "Have you two seriously never fucked? Or even done a little experimenting?"

"No, we didn't have... the time, I guess. I've always been in love with Steve but he didn't even see it while he was still... normal. And once he was the Cap, there was no privacy anymore."

"... And I've been the only thing standing in the way since your reunion. Fuck, that's some mixed emotions right there..."

He doesn't look at Tony but he nods. "I kinda hated you for it. But I'm okay with it now."

"I don't want to be in the way, and I won't be, if I can help it. Steve deserves everything we can both give him. So... come back inside with me and help me get over myself?"

"I think when it comes to pulling your head out of your ass, you couldn't have asked a better guy," Bucky teases with a snort and gets up.

Smoothly, "Oh? Why's that? You think you've mastered it for yourself, or something?" He holds the door open for Bucky.

"Nah, but I don't mind getting my hands dirty and pushing them inside of your bubble butt," Buck retorts with a smirk as he steps inside. 

Steve just arches an eyebrow. "So you guys made up?"


	4. Chapter 4

Steve sees Tony out in the morning, the two of them lingering in the doorway and kissing several more times, whispering sweet things to each other, until Stark finally leaves and Steve comes to join Bucky in the kitchen.

Bucky is quiet, the night still lingering on his mind. But he's making coffee and the air around him doesn't seem to be as dark and heavy.

"I've never seen you like that," he opens with.

"Like what?" Buck turns his head and turns on the coffee maker before putting milk and sugar onto the kitchen isle.

Steve sucks on his lip a second as he chooses his words. "Brutal. Not in that context, I mean. With the way Tony was reacting, I'm glad you were, but it was just... really different."

Face closing off, Bucky tries to keep himself busy with getting orange juice out of the fridge. "I'm broken. Always have been."

He gets on one of the bar stools, one leg tucked up under him and his arms folded on the counter. "Uh-huh... So is Tony broken too, then?"

Buck shrugs. "He's been through a lot of shit and he has a lot of guilt bottled up inside of him. That sounds like me but it's very different."

"Well Tony liked it just as much as you did, so if that's what makes someone broken, then he must be, right?" Steve is definitely leading to proving a point.

"I said I'm broken, that's it," he retorts gruffly and sits down, staring at his coffee.

Steve gets off his chair and instead comes to wrap around Bucky from behind, nestling into his neck. "Someday you're going to have to stop talking that way about the man I love."

Bucky growls and snaps. "I never said anything about _him_ , okay? Christ, what the fuck do you want from me? Are you jealous, too, now? I won't touch either of you again without permission!"

He wraps his arms around Bucky tight enough to be a present weight but not to be restrictive. He keeps his voice tempered and even. "I was talking about _you_ , Barnes."

There's a long, stunned silence between them. Bucky blinks a few times, trying to make sense of what he's hearing. Feeling even. When he finally finds his voice again, it's rough. "And what about Stark? He's your boyfriend."

"I know. It's weird. Well... maybe not when you put it in the context of magic powers and aliens invading from outer space... but still, it's weird to be in love with more than one person, I know it's just not something that happens, but..." Steve trails off and shrugs.

"So I'm not _the_ man you love," Bucky chuffs out dryly. "Fair enough. I still don't understand what I'm supposed to say or do here."

He smiles again and breathes deep. "You're supposed to think about how you would feel if someone talked about me the way you talk about you. And stop making how much I love you conflict with how much I wanna deck the guy who says mean things about you."

"Calling myself broken isn't a mean thing, Rogers. It's a fact. I've always been on the dark end with some things and Hydra just... well." He stops and rubs over his metal hand. "When I realized that Tony likes it that way, it was just something to push him with. Made me feel a little more normal, a little more like someone you could be with. But then things got serious and...." Buck leans his head back, resting it on Steve's shoulder. "I just couldn't deny him the things he was asking for."

That makes Steve kind of grin. "I'm glad you didn't deny either of you"

"Did you have fun? I mean, it sure as hell looked and sounded like it but..." Bucky closes his eyes.

"Yes, God yes, every second. It was amazing, Buck. You were so gorgeous."

"I'm always gorgeous," he shoots back dryly, for a second almost resembling the man he used to be. "I'm sorry if I... I guess I should have told you sooner. That I like to get rough and all that."

"I know now, and that's good enough. We have a lot of years left together, Barnes."

"Really together? Because for all I know, Tony could walk in here tomorrow and say he can't handle it."

"Can you just bask in it with me for like two more hours?" He's teasing, but also not. "And I'm not really interested in how Tony feels at the moment. I want to know how you feel."

"Don't let him hear that." He chuckles softly and shrugs, still leaning against Steve. "I want more, is what I feel. More time with you, more intimacy..."

"Me too." Steve closes his eyes and breathes deeply. " I don't know how to put the pin back in this one, Buck. Sorta already threw the grenade."

"I'm not sure what you mean..." He's been hurt too many times to get his hopes up now.

"With us. With being with you like that. I can't go back to how things were before."

 _Neither can I._ But while Steve has always been a truly good man and Bucky a lot more of a bad boy, he can't help but be the voice of reason for his brother. "Steve, that's incredibly sweet but what if he realizes he can't?"

Eyes still closed, he whispers reluctantly, "I don't know."

Sounds like he's just as lost as Buck himself. "Can I kiss you?" Bucky asks quietly, his words barely audible.

"Please," it sounds almost like he's begging. "For like, the rest of the morning. I don't want to do anything but kiss you."

Gently but determinedly, Bucky fists his hand into the hair at the back of Steve's neck and pulls him around. When their lips meet, it feels like the world just stops turning and everything makes so much sense now. "Fuck," he curses, the taste of his soulmate making him forget anyone else he's ever kissed. "I love you, Steve. I've loved you all my life."

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and doesn't seem ready to let go for anything. "Take me back to bed, please?"

He feels guilty. Guilty in regards to Tony but also because they lost so much time. Time they could have spent together. Without another word, Bucky gets up and scoops up Steve into his arms, carrying him to his bedroom. "My Captain."

That title makes him snicker and he nuzzles into Bucky's skin. "Sergeant."

" _Your_ Sergeant," Bucky reassures them both. "I'll follow you to the end of the line for the rest of our lives."

"Mine," he agrees with a murmur. "I love you."

Bucky puts him down onto the bed and kisses him once more, soft and gentle. "Wanna just cuddle?"

Steve feigns innocence, which is really fucking cute on him. "I mean, we _could_."

Laughing, Buck lays down next to him. "Rogers, you have a boyfriend who might not be happy if we do more than that."

Steve turns over and wraps around Bucky. "He said he's fine. And, yeah, that might change but for now..."

"You wanna take what you can get, huh?" With a crooked smirk, Buck strokes over the side of Steve's face. "Kiss me and tell me when you fell for me."

"Buck," he grins bashfully. "You're gonna think it's weird." But he's still leaning up to brush his lips over his best friend's.

"I'll do the same," Barnes teases and starts to kiss down Steve's neck.

He moans softly and tilts his head. "I... mmm, Buck." Steve runs his hands over Bucky's shoulders, trying to recall despite the distraction. "We were so young I don't even remember it happening. It's like being in love with you has just always been part of my life."

"I've wanted to kiss you the first time you jumped a guy who was so much bigger than you. Carl Gunterman, remember him?" He chuckles and bites Steve's collar bone through his shirt. "I still don't know why you wanted to fight him but I still have that scar on my eyebrow from getting you out of it."

He grins and wiggles a little. "Of course I remember him. And why I fought him. Love this scar." Steve brushes his fingers over it adoringly. "I've wanted to kiss you since... um, well, since I started wondering what kissing would be like, I guess."

The innocence behind that is striking and Buck smiles like a fool, burying his face in the crook of Steve's neck. "I thought I was sick. Am sick, for the things that I like. And the more I learned, the worse it got. There was no way I could ever... ruin you like that."

That smile fills Steve's heart with joy and he wraps his arms around Bucky. Still hard to hear him talk about himself like that. "Do you really think that? That I could be ruined?"

"You're the most beautiful, purest thing on this godforsaken planet, I didn't wanna take chances," Bucky mutters quietly. "And an arrogant, very selfish part of me knows that you'd ruin yourself for me, if it came down to it."

God, it's sweet of Bucky to say that about him and he's blushing but trying not to dwell on it. "Without question. Hate to break it to you though, Barnes, but I got off on _everything_ I watched and helped you do to Tony. Guess I might already be ruined, if you really think I can be."

"Everything?" That's hard to believe. "So when I told you to hold him down while he was struggling to breathe around my cock..."

"Did you see how hard he was?" Steve asks excitedly. "I've never seen that much precome before. It was incredible."

Now it's Bucky's turn to blush and he shifts as his cock is making itself known. "How do you guys usually do it?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure how answer that exactly. I always top. It's not usually all that rough unless he's really asking for it, literally. It's never been as rough as last night."

Buck swallows, a question immediately invading his mind and before he can stop his mouth, he's asking. "So... you've never been fucked?"

Steve sucks his lip and shakes his head. "Never."

 _Christ._ Buck fists his human hand into Steve's shirt without really noticing it. "You... so we... I mean, if we ever... If _you_ ever..." His eyes are dark.

"You wanna be my first, Buck?" His voice is quiet, and whether it's a question or an offer is ambiguous.

He lets out a moan like a wounded animal and grits his teeth. "Hell yes."

"Me too."


End file.
